harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Wiki Harry Potter:Chat/Logs/02 Janvier 2013
Hulothe Bonjour ! *C'est un test. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *Vraie-sorciere a transplané dans le tchat ! *2:53Vraie-sorciereBonjour monsieur *Monsieur êtes vous là ????? *2:54Hulothe Oui ! *Tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler monsieur *Vraie-sorciere a quitté le tchat par le réseau des cheminées. A bientôt Vraie-sorciere ! *2:54Hulothe Hulothe c'est très bien *Tu es là ? *3:00BerlouisHulothe *monsieur *You are now away. *Vraie-sorciere a transplané dans le tchat ! *3:05Vraie-sorciereBonjour ! *You are no longer away. *3:05Hulothe Salut ! *C'est rare d'avoir du monde ici *3:06Vraie-sorciereJe vais vous parler dans le placard sous lescalier *3:06Hulothe Ok ! *De toute façon on est seuls. *3:06Vraie-sorciereah oui ! *Si vous voulez qu'on parle ici je veux bien. *3:09Hulothe Bien sûr que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, sinon comment avoir fait ce wiki ? *Et toi ? *Tu peux me tutoyer *3:10Vraie-sorciereMoi j'ai des pouvoirs magiques mais avec une baguette magique. Toi tu as une baguette magique ? *3:10Hulothe Oui *Regardes mon profil dans l'infobox *3:11Vraie-sorciereTu l'as acheté où ? Moi au chemin de traverse. *3:11Hulothe Pareil *Une des première qu'Ollivanders a fabriquées après s'être remis de son enlèvement *3:13Vraie-sorciereTu vas à beauxBâtons j'ai vu Moi je vais à Poudlard, je ne connaissais pas l'existance de beauxBâton avant. *3:13Hulothe Tu as lu les livres ? *3:13Vraie-sorciereNon j'ai juste regarder le film 2 *3:14Hulothe Ah ok *Je te conseille de lire tous les livres, ils sont super ! *3:14Vraie-sorciereIls ont l'air oui *3:14Hulothe Et puis ce sera plus facile d'ajouter des infos en ayant des infos *3:14Vraie-sorciereHulothe, ça veut dire quoi transplané ? *3:15Hulothe Tu le sauras après avoir lu les livres ou vu tous les films *Je vais te le dire quand même *3:16Vraie-sorciereD'accord dites le moi SVP *3:16Hulothe Transplanage *3:17Vraie-sorciereMerci. Donc Berlouis aurait transplané, ça veut dire qu'il serait connécté au Tchat mais il serait sur autre chose ? *3:17Hulothe Ç'est moi qui ai personnalisé les messages *Ça veut dire *qu'il est absent *3:18Vraie-sorciereMoi je suis à Poudlard. A Poudlard on apprend que Moldu ça veut dire humain, et que les sorciers ne sont pas humains. Normal ? *3:19Hulothe Non *On vous apprend que les sorciers sont des humains qui ont des pouvoirs magiques *3:20Vraie-sorciereCela doit être J.K Rowling qui a modifié cette règle *3:20Hulothe Oui *L'image que tu as ajoutée sur la page Pattenrond me parait mieux que l'image principale (avec Hermione) *3:21Vraie-sorciereParce que les sorciers ne sont pas humains. J.K Rowling a du écrire sur le livre que les sorciers sont humains parce qu'elle a voulut mettre son imagination dans les livres *3:21Hulothe Tu peux la remplacer, mais avant lis Project:Conventions sur les images *Sur le Tchat on peut parler comme ça mais sur le wiki, c'est la version officielle, on est bien d'accord ? *3:24Vraie-sorciereOui, ce que J.K Rowling a voulut modifier, on le respecte. Désolé pour mes pages ne concernant pas la saga. *3:24Hulothe Pas grave tu t'es rattrapée *3:25Vraie-sorciereOui. Merci *C'est bien BeauxBâton ? *3:25Hulothe Oui *Il fait chaud *mais ça ne vaut pas Poudlard à mon avis *3:27Vraie-sorciereTu es en quelle année à Poudlard ? Moi en 3e année. Mais j'ai sauté des classes en magie *3:27Hulothe 5ème *Je stresse pour mes BUSEs *BUSE *3:29Vraie-sorciereJe ne suis pas vraiment au courant mais, quand on va au Lycée Poudlard, c'est à partir de la 5e année c'est ça ? *3:29Hulothe Poudlard fait collège ET lycée, il n'y a pas de différence on parle en années *Commands: afk, clear, nc, devoice, coppa, silence, kickban, unban, mod, demod, block, unblock, private, id, self, help *3:31Vraie-sorciereOui mais moi je pars de Poudlard quand le collège se fini. je dois allée dans un lycée vampire (je suis mi-sorcière mi-vampire) *allée = aller *3:31Hulothe Sérieux ? Tu ne veux pas faire d'autre carrière "normale" ? *3:32Vraie-sorciereEn fait j'aurais 2 lycées : un lycée moldu et un lycée vampire. *3:33Hulothe Tu auras 17 ou 18 ans *Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils t'acceptent dans un lycée moldu *3:35Vraie-sorciereComme il y a les BUSES je pense que je partirais faire ma 6e année au lycée vampire. Ah oui, les moldus ne savent rien de ma vie magique *3:36Hulothe Bonne idée si tu ne veux pas faire de grandes études *3:36Vraie-sorciereJe pense que je prendrais des stages pendant les vacances pour m'améliorer en sorcellerie. *3:37Hulothe Poudlard est très bien *Mais si tu veux te perfectionner... *3:38Vraie-sorciereJ'adore Poudlard, mon amie... Mais je dois prendre des cours de vampirisme... C'est difficile ma vie : Ma mère ne sait rien de ma vie à Poudlard, je suis obligée d'aller dans un collège moldu..$ *3:39Hulothe Ta mère est quoi ? *3:40Vraie-sorciereC'est compliqué : En fait, ma mère est moldue et mon père mi-sorcier mi-vampire sauf que, j'ai tout prit de mon père alors c'est pour ça que je suis une mi-sorcière mi-vampire. *3:41Hulothe Tu es mi-sorcière mi-vampire -mi moldue *3:42Vraie-sorciereEn fait non, car j'ai tout prit de mon père. C'est bizarre... Mon père ne sait pas que je sais que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, alors je vais seule à Poudlard avec la soeur de Hermione. *3:43Hulothe Ah ok *3:44Vraie-sorciereJe sais c'est bizarre, mais Hermione à une soeur. *3:44Hulothe Eeet oui *3:45Vraie-sorciereElle est gentille Olympe Maxime ? *3:46Hulothe Oui plutôt *Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre quand même *Ordre du Phénix *3:49Vraie-sorciereMoi en fait, je suis dans une école anglaise. Mais je suis dans une classe Française et mixte. Il y a aussi des 2e années dans notre classe. Hermione, en réalité, elle est bilingue. Sa soeur aussi. *3:50Hulothe Emma Watson aussi *3:52Vraie-sorciereEmma Watson aussi ? Juste comme ça tu as lu "La vraie histoire d'Harry Potter" ? Car si tu ne l'as pas lu j'aurais le plaisir de te rééxpliquer. Enfin... J'ai le droit de parler de ça sur le tchat ? *Hulothe tu es là ? *3:53Hulothe oui *Je técoute *Pour sauter une ligne sans envoyer ton message fait Majuscule + Entrée *3:54Vraie-sorciereAlors tu as lu La vraie Histoire d'harry? *3:55Hulothe Non *Je peux l'entendre ? *3:57Vraie-sorciere Pourquoi dès que j'envois le truc ça met "-201" ? *3:59Hulothe C'est à dire ? *Je ne le vois pas... *Tu peux me donner une image ? *3:59Vraie-sorciereEn fait, j'ai envoyé le message et en rouge ça ma mit -201 *Et là ça ma mit -123 *4:00Hulothe Ce n'est pas grave à mon avis *Tu es là ? *4:06Vraie-sorciereAlors en fait, il y a J.K Rowling qui a espionné Harry Potter, lui a posé des questions... Puis elle en a écrit des livres. Elle a filmé des scènes et les a donné au créateur du film Harry Potter. Après le créateur du film a choisit des acteurs qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux vrais personnages d'Harry Potter. Il les a maquillé... Et en vrai, dans le film, il y a des scènes avec le vrai Harry Potter et des scènes où il y a le faux (Daniel). *4:07Hulothe Je me disais bien aussi... *Je le savais ! *4:08Vraie-sorciereEt Harry Hermione et Ronald ont 23 ans, ils sont nés en 1990. Bien sûr J.K Rowling a un peut modifié l'histoire, comme par exemple, elle a dit que les sorciers étaient humains alors qu'en réalité Moldu veut dire Humain. *4:09Hulothe Et elle a dit que Harry était né en 1980 *4:09Vraie-sorciereOui aussi. *Et aussi elle a dit qu' Hermione et Ron ont eu des enfants. *4:11Hulothe Ils n'en ont pas ?